Trampolines and Sugar
by FP3
Summary: Rose wakes to find the Doctor bouncing off the walls...literally. Pure fluff. Ten/Rose One shot. Thanks to Epic Time Lord for being my Beta.


A/N: First Fic so go easy on me please, but that said, constructive criticism is wonderful and helps me learn! Sorry about the reupdating but I just realized that not all of my formatting transferred over. (New at this)

Summary: Rose wakes to find the Doctor bouncing off the walls...literally.

Rose Tyler woke to a loud bang and the sound of heavy objects crashing to the floor.

 _What the..._

Putting on her robe and bunny slippers, she wandered down one of the TARDIS' many hallways to locate the source of the commotion. As she searched, various possible situations flashed through her mind. _Are we being attacked by aliens? Is the TARDIS having engine trouble or something? Did the Doctor let a wild animal loose onboard the ship? It wouldn't be the first time. I'll never look at baboons the same way again._ Upon seeing a light shining from under a door, she opened it and was greeted with a rather hilarious sight. She chuckled as she took in the scene before her: her Doctor was sprawled on the floor with a red plastic crate on his head.

"Owww..." he groaned as he sat up and removed the crate. His already wild hair was sticking out every which way, making him look slightly like an urchin. Rose giggled at the sight as she helped him to his feet.

"You okay there?" she implored jokingly, then yawned. Recognition of the amount of noise he must've made dawned on him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry to wake you. Just a bit of an accident," he replied, pointing over his shoulder. Rose couldn't help but notice how fidgety he was acting. He was tapping his foot and toying with the buttons on his TARDIS blue PJs in a rather out of character manner.

Taking a moment to look around at her surroundings, she noticed that not only the floor but also the slanted walls were made of trampolines. In fact, the only part of the room that was not a trampoline was the corner in which they and the doorway stood. The walls of that section were stacked high with plastic crates and bins. These contained all sorts of fun things like beach balls, foam swords, and frisbees. _Okaaaayy... The TARDIS has a trampoline room... Why am I not surprised?_

The Doctor turned without warning and sprang back onto the trampoline, not bothering to clean up the mess he made. He started giggling as he bounced and Rose sighed.

"Doctor, what are you doing up at three in the morning?" she yawned.

"Ahh, but we are in a TARDIS, Rose, it can be any time I want it to be. Anyways, I don't need as much sleep as you humans, and right now I couldn't sleep if I tried. This is so much fun! Woohoooo!" he exclaimed as he leaped into the air again.

 _Okay, is it just me, or is the Doctor acting even more energetic and crazy than normal... Almost as if..._

Glaring at the wall, she asked the TARDIS accusingly, "Did you let him at the candy again?" In response, the TARDIS' humming quieted almost as if to say "Maybe," like a child who had just been caught by her parent. Rose sighed again, knowing full well that the Doctor wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. There would be no calming him down until the sugar wore off.

And so, taking off her pink and yellow bunny slippers, she stepped onto the surface of the trampoline. He grinned like an idiot when he saw that she had joined him. _God, he looks so cute right now. I love that smile._

She began to bounce, starting small at first and slowly becoming more enthusiastic and energetic. The Doctor, being his usual bold and flamboyant self, started to bounce up onto the wall land on the floor and jump back up onto the opposite wall. Rose laughed at his antics and he, eager to impress her, did a flip to land right in front of her. She cheered and clapped enthusiastically when he stuck the landing.

"Your turn, Rose," he invited.

"Oh. Um... I don't really know how..." she responded quietly.

"In that case, Rose Tyler, allow me to assist you." It took half an hour of coaching from the Doctor and many, many attempts that ended with Rose landing on her bum, but she finally succeeded. Now it was the Doctor's turn to cheer and clap.

Rose wrapped him in an excited, celebratory hug, grinning from ear to ear. She loved his encouragement and gentle guidance. The laughs they had shared made her feel all warm and tingly inside, and even more so did the look of pride the Doctor gave her as they broke their embrace.

When they resumed their bouncing, he grinned slyly at her and timed his fall perfectly so that his weight launched Rose skyward. Returning to the ground, she then reciprocated his grin and his boost. They traded off like this for a long time, with each bounce trying to launch the other higher into the air than before. This continued until the pair collapsed, exhausted, onto the trampoline.

They laid there together laughing as their as their heart rates slowed and their breathing settled. Rose turned onto her side to cuddle up to her Doctor with her head on his chest and her arm slung over his stomach. As she wrapped her legs around his, he smiled up at the ceiling and mouthed a silent thank you to his clever TARDIS. He planted a kiss on the crown of the now sleeping Rose Tyler's head, and allowed the sound of the contented hum of his ship and Rose's gentle breathing to lull him to sleep.

A/N: Reviews are great.


End file.
